


Alias x Drop?

by JadeTheThief



Category: Dice Funk Podcast D&D Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTheThief/pseuds/JadeTheThief
Summary: My first Alias x Drop fic, written during early season 2.  I couldn't think how to write it and just threw Komarot in instead.





	Alias x Drop?

    "Umm, Alias, do you have a moment?" Drop asked, nervously rubbing his arm.

    "Certainly, Drop.  What's up?"  Alias turned with a smile, setting down his spellbook.

    "I, umm..."  Drop blushed, looking at the spellbook.  "What are you working on?"

    "Oh, this?"  Alias waved his quill over the book.  "I'm working on a spell to create a portal to the Feywild from anywhere.  Since there's so few places that remain parallel to Fey with all this flooding, it might be the only way home."

    "So you're still planning to go back..." Drop mumbled.  "I had sort of hoped that... well..."

    "Hm?"  Alias raised an eyebrow, confused.

    "Umm... I'll miss you."  Drop replied sheepishly.

    "Jus' feckin' kiss already!"

    Alias turned sharply, looking for the source of the voice.  Drop grew pale with embarrassment.  "Is somebody there...?" Alias frowned.

    Violet clopped down the stairs, grumbling in a voice much gruffer than usual.  "Ye feckin' 'eard me.  This 'ere monk's been pinin' after yer elfy ass fer hours now.  Standin' at yer door, can't make up 'is damn mind 'bout whether ta come in and feck ye or not.  Jus' feck already 'nd git it over with."

    Alias blushed, looking at the very shy Drop and back to the unicorn, who had since wandered over to a bottle of ale and was pulling the cork out with her teeth.  "Violet!  Did you eat the rest of the crystals!?"

    The unicorn lifted the bottle in her teeth, chugging it and throwing it on the floor.  Belching, she looked back at Alias.  "Crystals? Feck if ah know.  Ah just got 'ere and already ah'm lookin' fer the exit.  Maybe ah'll come back in a later rotation, when the world's not totally fucked."  A little wobbly, she stumbled over to Drop.  "Better get ta bangin' soon, boyo.  It might be yer last chance."

    Alias picked up his spellbook, looking for a spell to cure possession.  Violet leaned over his shoulder, mumbling appreciatively.  "Mmhmm, good stuff there... Oh!"  She poked her horn at the unfinished portal spell.  "That one.  Yeah.  Ah can't cast spells in this body, 'cause mah feckin' horn is broken, but if ye do that one ah'll be out of yer hair."

    Alias glanced at the drunk horse skeptically.  "It's not finished yet... I don't think it will work."

    Violet snorted.  "It'll be fine.  Trust me."

    Alias shrugged and began gathering the necessary materials.  Meanwhile, Violet sidled up to Drop and nudged him with her shoulder.  "Hey, ye checkin' that out?"  She gestured at Alias with her horn.  "Ah know ah've embarrassed ye, but seriously, ah've got a friend who's super invested in the idea of you two bonin'.  Just know that when ye do, yer blessed by a goddess."

    Drop stared back at the horse, somewhat mortified.

    Invoking the spell, Alias stepped back in surprise as it opened a portal not to the Feywild, but to a strange dimension of monsters and wheels spinning within wheels.  "What in Corellon's name...?"

    "That's mah stop!"  Violet exclaimed, stumbling forward and stopping just short of the portal.  Turning back, she looked at the elf and monk.  "Wasn't kidding, by the way.  Yer world's pretty fucked on this rotation.  Bang now or forever hold it in."  Looking back at the portal, Violet slumped forward, collapsing in a heap as the spirit of a scrawny goblin exited her, flying off into space.

    Alias looked at Drop.  Drop shrugged.

    "Should we?"

    "Sure, why not."


End file.
